Hero
by JenZi07
Summary: OneShot donde Hinata y Naruto son súper-héroes


Mi nombre es… ¿realmente importa? En realidad no. No en estos momentos en el que me están dando una paliza. Nadie me dijo que ser un héroe fuera tan difícil y doloroso.

El festival anual para celebrar la fundación de la aldea se llevaba a cabo. Había venta de comida en cada esquina, las tiendas de antigüedades y recuerdos vendían más en estas fechas, y sobre todo la armonía y la paz reinaban en todas partes.

Bueno, no del todo.

En alguna parte, en medio del tumulto que celebraba el apogeo del festival, las cosas no iban muy bien.

Hay un grupo de personas un tanto diferentes, famosos por cometer atrocidades, son conocidos como Akatsuki. Su líder, aun es un misterio.

Y ahora mismo el único integrante femenino me daba una buena golpiza. No piensen que soy débil, es sólo que me parece maleducado golpear a una mujer.

¡A quien engaño si me está metiendo la paliza de mi vida!

Continúo…

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué a mí? Simple, hace tiempo me pidieron, de la manera más amable posible [me secuestraron durante tres días], que me uniera a ellos.

Yo los rechace sin duda, simplemente porque no estoy a favor de lo que hacen. Roban y matan personas inocentes para su propia conveniencia.

Estoy consciente de que la gente como yo no somos bien recibidos en la aldea, somos renegados por la mayoría de los habitantes. Nos juzgan a todos por las acciones de unos cuantos, en especial de Akatsuki.

Tenemos que vivir escondidos, disfrazados y moviéndonos entre las sombras. Y con "personas como yo" me refiero a personas con habilidades poco comunes. Algunos decidimos tomar el camino del bien y otros, bueno, ellos buscan otras cosas.

Normalmente la gente me conoce como Naruto Uzumaki, y cuando me pongo la máscara me dicen Kyubi. Mi misión es proteger a los débiles, ayudar a los pobres y socorrer a toda damisela en peligro.

Y creo que hoy me toca ser la damisela.

La gente huía despavorida. Rodé por el suelo de tan fuerte que me aventó la mujer estrellándome contra un puesto de comida, que para mí mala suerte era mi favorito.

Ahora si es personal.

Cuando reaccioné vi a la mujer frente a mí, formó una espada de papel y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Sé que el papel corta, y no quiero quedarme a averiguar si esto lo hace.

Rápidamente me giré y sentí el arma rozar mi espalda. Como pude me puse en pie. Aquí no puedes descuidarte ni un solo segundo porque ya te quieren partir por la mitad.

―Bien, si es lo que quieres, comencemos ―murmuré apretando los dientes y poniéndome en guardia―. Ahora sí, esto va muy en serio.

Saque mi catana y contrataqué. Pero aun así, ella era rápida. Ambas armas chocaron una contra otra. Era muy difícil poder enfrentarla y al mismo tiempo cuidarme de no dañar a nadie.

La gente huía de nosotros, se ponían a salvo y eso me daba oportunidad para moverme libremente.

Me descuidé por un segundo y fue cuando hizo una cortada en mi tobillo, inevitablemente caí apoyándome en una rodilla. Ella se acercó, con esa mirada fría y sin piedad, creando un shuriken de papel apuntando hacia mí. Pensé que aquí se acabaría todo.

Y entonces fue cuando una hermosa y escultural silueta femenina apareció detrás de ella como mi ángel salvador. Con una patada voladora que le impacto directo en la cabeza la lanzó lejos de mí.

Cuando se puso delante mío dándome la espalda no podía dejar de ver esas torneadas piernas y ese delicioso trasero atrapado en el sexy traje de licra que la cubría completa, sólo dejando descubierta su hipnótica mirada.

―No te distraigas, Kyubi ―se giró hacia mí―. Oh es que ya no tienes condición.

Me observó con sus bellos y atemorizantes ojos perlas rodeados por líneas de venas resaltadas. Me quede sin palabras. Esa mujer tiene un efecto poderoso en mí.

Se volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque sorpresivo de la Akatsuki. Dobló su espalda hacia adelante evitando la filosa espada y con un movimiento rápido sujetó con fuerza el brazo de la mujer y con su dedo tocó la zona del estómago, y de inmediato la Akatsuki quedo inconsciente.

―Ya la tenía en mis manos ―dije apoyándome sobre mi rodilla.

―Con un gracias es suficiente ―me miró con sus hermosos ojos mientras descansaba la mano en su pequeña cintura.

Porque el traje cubría parte de su rostro no podía ver su boca, pero apuesto lo que sea a que estaba sonriendo.

Sonreí.

―Pero es a ti a quien quisiera tener en mis manos, entiendes ¿no?

―Nunca cambias ¿verdad? ―sacudió su mano y se comenzó a alejar.

Las Fuerzas Especiales, o mejor conocidos como ANBU, llegaron [tarde como siempre] para hacerse cargo de la mujer. Supongo que ahora que la atraparon, o más bien la atrapamos, podrán interrogarla y conseguir más información para llegar al líder. Por fin podremos ponerle un alto a Akatsuki y regresar la completa paz y la tranquilidad al pueblo.

 **{…}**

―Oye, preciosa ¿cuándo vas a aceptar mi invitación a cenar?

La seguía de cerca. Entre más avanzábamos, ella se movía más rápido brincando de árbol en árbol. Si lo que quería era deshacerse de mí, no le estaba funcionando. Pues no podía dejar pasar esta valiosa oportunidad.

―Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, Kyubi, que mi nombre es Hime ―se detuvo en una rama y casi tropiezo con ella―. No preciosa.

―Vamos, preciosa ―enfatice la palabra―. No te cuesta nada darme el sí.

Se dio la vuelta ignorando mi pose de galán. Suspiré mirando al cielo para después ponerme en marcha y seguirla.

Bajé de la rama del árbol luego de un rato. Estaba en un punto perdido. Le perdí la huella. Miré a todos lados, buscándola, pero no la veía.

Siempre escapa de mí, y creí que esta vez sería diferente y tendría una oportunidad.

Y de un momento a otro me encontraba con la mejilla aplastada en la tierra del bosque. Hime brinco de lo alto y me cayó encima, inmovilizándome y poniendo la punta de un kunai en mi frente.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tengo entendido que mi Hime posee una habilidad en sus ojos, algo así como una visión de 360 grados, incluso puede ver a kilómetros y a través de objetos sólidos. Es buena escondiéndose, y más si se esconde de mí.

―No es obvio. Te quiero a ti ―dije con dificultad y saboreando la tierra húmeda―. Pero si quieres puedes quedarme así como estas, ¿te he dicho que tienes un hermoso trasero, y aún más cuando lo pones sobre mi espalda?

Alejó el kunai de mi cara y se levantó rápidamente. Hice lo mismo, sacudiendo mi traje y acomode mi antifaz.

―Eres un cerdo ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

―¿Quién no quisiera estar conmigo? Soy alto, bronceado y guapo. Cualquier mujer cuerda moriría por estar conmigo.

―Entonces, ve y busca a esa mujer cuerda ―me empujó fuerte y comenzó a caminar―. Tú mismo lo dijiste, cualquier mujer moriría por estar contigo, entonces no hay problema si no lo hago yo, tienes mucho de donde elegir.

La tomé por atrás por los hombros antes que se alejara. El roce de nuestros cuerpos fue inevitable debido a los trajes que llevamos. Pude escuchar un pequeño gemido que se escapó de su boca, el cual reprimió enseguida.

―Dame una sola una razón por la cual no quieres estar conmigo.

Me miró sobre el hombro. Sentí su hermosa retaguardia meneándose contra mi entrepierna. Mi fuerza de voluntad era más grande de lo que pensaba, pues si fuera otro ahí mismo le arrancaría ese traje sexy que nos estorba.

―Soy una mujer casada ―dijo con seguridad separándose de mí.

―¿Y eso qué? Sólo regálame una noche y te dejare tranquila. Aunque después te aseguro que rogaras por más.

―¡Entiéndelo, Kyubi! Yo amo a mi esposo y lo respeto. Deberías concentrarte en mejorar tus habilidades en lugar de estar ligando mujeres casadas.

―No. Me niego. Eres jodidamente sexy y no descansare hasta hacerte mía una y otra vez. Me perteneces, y te lo voy a demostrar ―la tomé de la cintura acercándola―. ¿Puedes sentirme? ―empuje mi reciente rigidez a su vientre ―Eres la única que puede provocar esto en mí. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

―Suéltame ―dijo con voz débil―. Yo… no. ―negó con la cabeza

Tocó con delicadeza una parte de mi abdomen. Y no, no fue caricia. Mi fuerza y movimientos desaparecieron y caí al suelo. No sentía mi cuerpo y lo único que me funcionaba eran mis ojos y mi boca.

―Lo siento, será otro día. Mi marido no tarda en llegar y tengo que esperarlo en casa.

―Eres tramposa, preciosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré paralizado?

―Una hora ―soltó una leve risa―. Por cierto ¿Qué se te antojaría cenar hoy? Es simple curiosidad.

―Pues, tengo ganas de ramen. Me gustaría un rico ramen de miso.

Creo que pude ver la figura de una sonrisa sobre la tela

―Bien. Nos vemos luego, Kyubi.

Esta vez se salvó. Sólo por esta vez.

 **{…}**

Estaba cansado. Después de recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo y que los Anbu me encontraran [y se burlaran de mí un rato] me llevaron para ayudarles a interrogar a la integrante Akatsuki.

No fue de mucha ayuda por ahora. Sólo nos dijo su nombre, Konan si mal no recuerdo, pero sólo fue eso. Nada importante por el momento. Pero tengo fe en que poco a poco irá liberando información importante que nos ayude para acabar con la organización.

Recordando lo que ocurrió en el día entré en casa.

―¡Estoy de vuelta! ―dije quitando mi calzado.

―Bienvenido a casa, cariño ―respondió mi mujer al salir de la cocina.

Desató su mandil y me recibió con un beso en la mejilla. La abracé con cariño rodeándola por la espalda. Deposité un beso en su frente para después hacerlo en sus dulces labios

―Huele delicioso ¿Qué preparaste?

―¡Adivina!

―¿Mmm?~ ¿Ramen?

―Ramen de miso.

―¿Cómo sabias lo que quería comer?

―Intuición ―dijo guiñándome un ojo y sacó su lengua burlándose.

Reí ante la provocación. Esta niña no se cansa nunca. Cada día me sorprende y me enamora más.

―Te he dicho que te amo y que…

Me interrumpió.

―¿Soy jodidamente sexy? Si, lo haces frecuentemente.

Mi bella esposa, Hinata, caminó de regreso a la cocina. La seguí a distancia para poder ver ese hermoso trasero contorneándose a cada paso.

Y como ya lo dije antes, esta mujer tiene un efecto poderoso en mí.

―¿Qué te parece si pasamos al postre directamente? Alguien me dejo caliente esta tarde, y además muero por estar contigo ―dije recalcando el alguien y abrazándola por la espalda.

―Que malvada es esa alguien ―se giró y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos―. Pero eso te pasa por andar de coqueto con otra que no es tu esposa ―se relamió los labios y sonrió

―Conoces la solución a ese problema.

Bajé mi mano, despacio, acariciando su pequeña cintura

―¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

―¿Tienes tu traje a la mano? ―lo pensó por un momento para después asentir―. Pues prepárate, porque esta noche te lo haré como nunca, preciosa.

Y esa noche, una vez más, pude asegurar que Hinata Hyuga es tan jodidamente sexy como mi preciosa Hime


End file.
